


Can I fall in love with you again ?

by Katychouki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, M/M, My First AO3 Post, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katychouki/pseuds/Katychouki
Summary: Voici une collection de one shot sur mon OTP que j'ai fait. Chaque chapitre correspond à une histoire. Les one shot se suivront rarement (certains one shot feront peut-être mention de quelque chose qui s'est passé dans un autre one shot). Pour plus d'information sur chaque one shot, je vous invite à voir les notes en début de chapitre ! Sur ceux, bonne lecture ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce que j'ai écrit !English version avaible soon !





	Can I fall in love with you again ?

**Author's Note:**

> Ce soir, Gavin est triste et Hank va essayer de lui remonter le moral.
> 
> Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe. Si vous en voyez une (voir même plusieurs), n'hésitez pas à m'en parler dans les commentaires !

Les deux hommes étaient couchés dans le lit. Avant de dormir, il y avait deux possibilités d'activité pour Gavin. Si il se sentait bien, il serait sur son téléphone, tout près de Hank, et tous deux parleraient de tout et de rien, tout deux souriraient et s'échangeraient quelques baisers, et feraient éventuellement l'amour. Ou alors, si il se sentait mal, il se contenteraient de serrer son bien-aimé dans les bras et ne dirait rien jusqu'au lendemain.  
Ce soir était un de ces soirs là.  
Le lieutenant tenait sa tablette d'une main et lisait, et avec son autre main, il tenait près de lui le jeune homme qui l'enlaçait.  
Cela faisait déjà plus d'un quart d'heure qu'ils baignaient dans ce silence quelque peu pesant.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Gavin ?"  
Le concerné prit une inspiration et cacha son visage dans le creux du cou de son amoureux.  
"Tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est ça ?"  
Il n'eût qu'un soupire comme réponse.  
Anderson savait qu'il était préférable de ne pas parler dans ces moments. Il savait que son petit ami n'aimait pas se montrer faible devant les autres, pas même devant lui.  
Mais tout de même, c'était désagréable de le voir dans cet état.

Le plus âgé le caressa précautionneusement et embrassa sa tête.  
"T'inquiète pas, je t'embêterais pas plus avec ça ce soir si tu ne veux pas en parler."  
Hank continua à le caresser doucement et le détective se détendît un peu sous son toucher.   
Il s'installa un peu plus sur lui, demandant toujours plus d'amour pour guérir de son chagrin.  
Le plus grand sourit légèrement et posa sa tablette sur la table de nuit pour focaliser toute son attention vers son fiancé.  
Il embrassa délicatement son oreille et continua de le choyer.

À force de douceur et de tendresse, le jeune homme s'écarta finalement un peu de lui pour ne plus se cacher.  
Même si il essayait de le dissimuler, son bien-aimé voyait qu'il semblait être inquiet et triste.  
"Hank ?  
-Oui ?  
-Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ? Je veux dire...est-ce que tu te vois passer des années et des années avec moi ?  
-Hum..."  
Le concerné décala Gavin à côté de lui et se tourna vers lui.  
Le plus petit se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et perdit sa main dans ses cheveux.  
"Puisque je suis amoureux de toi, ouais, je suppose..."  
Le détective haussa un sourcil.  
"Tu supposes ?  
-On ne sait pas de quoi le futur sera fait. Mais je pense qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème."

Le plus grand s'empêcha de grogner en voyant son petit ami s'attrister un peu plus.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Hank, tu pourrais me promettre quelque chose ?  
-Sûrement, tant que c'est dans mes cordes."  
Le plus jeune retira sa main des cheveux de son amant et se cacha à nouveau de son regard.  
"Je veux qu'on vieillisse ensemble...  
-"Qu'on vieillisse ensemble" ? C'est que le travail et déjà bien entamé ! Je veux dire, j'ai déjà un pied dans la tombe, Gavin."  
Anderson poussa une plainte lorsqu'il sentit une soudaine douleur à son épaule.  
"Hé ! Me mords pas !  
-C'était pas le moment de rire..."  
Le plus âgé le lâcha un instant pour frotter l'endroit qu'il avait croqué. Comme si cela allait faire partir la douleur...  
Il arrêta de songer au fait de réprimander son amant quant à son action en le voyant être de plus en plus tourmenté.

"Je peux pas te promettre ça. Je le répète mais : on sait pas de quoi le futur sera fait...  
-Oui, bien sûr...C'est juste une belle reformulation pour dire que tu comptes toujours te coller une balle entre les deux yeux et m'abandonner à nouveau..."  
Reed s'écarta de son collègue et lui tourna le dos avant de croiser les bras.  
Hank sentit un douloureux pincement être asséné à son cœur.  
Oui, il avait encore de terribles pensées. Oui, il buvait encore. Et oui parfois, il lui tentait de presser la détente.   
Mais ça arrivait moins souvent. Il ne prenait plus son arme de service lorsqu'il était saoul. Il y pensait seulement.   
Cole lui manquait toujours horriblement. Il avait encore du remord quant à cet accident. 

Ce qui était arrivé était injuste. C'est lui qui aurait dû mourir, pas son fils.   
La mort d'un parent, c'est douloureux, très douloureux, mais un jour, on s'en remet.   
Mais la mort d'un enfant, surtout si jeune, un gamin qui avait encore tant de choses à découvrir, non. On ne s'en remet jamais.   
Et pourtant, le père faisait de son mieux pour accepter ce décès, et son coéquipier ainsi son petit ami l'aidait.  
Son petit ami, justement, parlons-en. Dernièrement, c'était tout pour le policier. Il avait une place très spéciale dans son cœur et dans sa mémoire. Avant, ce jeune homme était adorable avec tout le monde, quoique très espiègle, mais depuis la mort de Cole, ce n'était plus la même personne, tout comme le lieutenant. Mais ce n'était pas le décès de l'enfant qui l'avait rendu si amer, et Hank le savait très bien. C'était de sa faute, entièrement de sa faute si le détective était devenu si détestable. Le plus grand l'avait déjà rendu si triste, il ne voulait pas recommençait, au grand jamais !

Il s'approcha donc de son compagnon et le reprit dans ses bras.  
"Gav..."  
Le concerné le rejeta. Alors il recommença.  
"Gavin..."  
Le plus petit s'apprêta à le rejeter à nouveau mais en fût incapable lorsqu'il sentit son bien-aimé délicatement embrasser sa nuque et lui murmurer:  
"C'est pour ça que tu es triste aujourd'hui ? Parce que tu as peur que je me suicide ?  
-Bravo Sherlock. C'est vrai que c'est pas putain d'évident...  
-Tiens, je pensais que puisque ce n'était pas le moment de rire, ça n'était pas non plus le moment de faire du sarcasme..."

Le plus petit poussa un soupir et son fiancé se tût fermement.  
Quel abruti je fais, pensa-t-il.   
À cause de son honneur, il n'arrivait pas à lui demander pardon, du moins, verbalement.  
Il soupira à son tour et le serra un peu plus fort contre lui.  
Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Anderson détestait ça. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment lui remonter le moral, pas quand ça le concernait.  
Il avait encore un peu peur de s'ouvrir au détective. Il craignez encore que ça se retourne contre lui si il le faisait.  
Il prit un inspiration et tenta tout de même de parler, d'une voix hésitante:  
"Gavin...tu sais que tu es une personne très...très spéciale pour moi ?  
-Hum...  
-Regarde-moi s'il te plaît."  
Gavin se retourna, mais ne le regarda pas dans les yeux.

Le lieutenant lui caressa doucement la joue du dos de son index et sourit. Son sourire s'effaça quand l'hésitation reprit place dans son cœur. Il se lança malgré tout après d'interminables secondes silencieuses.  
"Tu as...une place très spéciale dans mon cœur. C'est que...comment expliquer..."  
Le fait que Gavin vînt plus près de lui l'encouragea à continuer.  
"Tu as connu Cole...Et il t'aimait beaucoup. Tu étais son héros..."  
Le regard du plus jeune s'illumina soudainement en entendant ça. Il leva enfin les yeux et rencontra ceux de son petit ami.  
Il entoura son cou avec ses bras et l'écouta d'autant plus attentivement.

"Et tu m'aimes...même si je t'ai violemment rejeté, tu m'aimes encore. Je...je suis beaucoup trop chanceux je pense..."  
Gavin sourit et embrassa son oreille.  
"C'est...tu es un peu une sorte de pont entre le passé et le futur. Et je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas encore pouvoir te promettre de vieillir avec toi. C'est..."  
Il fût coupé lorsque son amoureux l'embrassa tendrement.  
Le lieutenant sentit son cœur se serrer, amoureusement cette fois-ci.  
Ce baiser l'empêcha de sombrer dans sa tristesse, pour le moment.  
"C'est juste toujours dur, je sais, Hank, je sais."  
Il l'embrassa encore.  
"Mais je ferai de mon mieux pour que ce soit moins dur pour toi..."

Hank ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, étant très touché par ce que disait son cher et tendre.  
Il entrecroisa ses jambes avec les siennes et embrassa son cou.  
"Hum...tu peux être très mignon quand t'es triste...  
-Ah tu aimes quand je suis triste ? Tu aimes quand je suis mignon ?  
-Non ! Ça me fait peur quand tu es mignon. J'en ai pas l'habitude."  
Il embrassa encore son cou.  
"D'ailleurs tu es un peu trop gentil là...C'est suspect. Est-ce que j'aurais réussi à te dompter ?  
-Certainement pas !"  
Gavin les fît basculer tous les deux de façon à ce qu'il soit au dessus de son supérieur.

Ce dernier fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant le jeune homme sourire malicieusement.  
Ce soir il aimerait bien avoir le dernier mot.  
Il rassembla les quelques neurones qui lui restait et qui n'étaient pas encore exténués pour réfléchir à quelque chose de mesquin à lui dire.  
Dés qu'il eût trouver, il pressa gentiment le nez du détective avec son index et dit:  
"Moi je pense. Regarde, ça y'a remonté le morale que je te dise que tu es mignon."  
Reed se mît à rougir furieusement. Il prit l'oreiller à côté d'eux et l'écrasa contre la tête d'Anderson.

Ce dernier s'esclaffa tandis que le garçon au regard olive continuait de le frapper faiblement avec le coussin.  
Le plus âgé lui arracha l'oreiller des mains et le reposa à côté d'eux.  
Il embrassa du bout de ses lèvres celle de son cher et tendre qui se mettait à bouder.  
Le plus jeune laissa sa tête tomber contre le torse de son amoureux.  
Son supérieur rougit un peu.  
Le silence se fît à nouveau entre eux un instant.  
Le détective balbutia:  
"Ce soir j'ai besoin que tu me dises que tu me trouves mignon...  
-Oh, tu te sens encore mal ?  
-Un peu...  
-Déjà..."  
Il le décala à nouveau à côté de lui.  
"Installe-toi confortablement, ça va t'aider à te détendre."  
Le plus petit fronça légèrement les sourcils et rougit.

Hank embrassa sa joue.  
"Désolé, on ne le fera pas ce soir."  
Le détective ne broncha pas. Il entoura le cou de son amant et le tira innocemment vers lui et l'embrassa délicatement.  
Le lieutenant ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.  
Gavin était calme ce soir. Ils n'allaient pas se prendre la tête, comme ils le faisaient souvent à cause de leurs caractères têtus. C'était bon à savoir et agréable de le voir réclamer de l'amour et de l'attention si tendrement.  
Anderson éteignît la lumière et se mît sous la couverture avec son petit ami.  
Sous les draps, dans cette ambiance si mielleuse, il lui donna toute la douceur dont son compagnon avait besoin. C'était si bon de l'embrasser, de le câliner, de le caresser dans le silence...  
Même si ça ne se voyait peut-être pas, Gavin le rendait vraiment heureux. Il avait été si ravi quand il avait accepté de sortir avec lui, malgré son âgé, malgré la façon dont il l'avait rejeté et malgré le fait qu'ils s'étaient éloignés pendant plus de dix ans. Il espérait vraiment qu'un jour, il puisse faire honneur à cette promesse...  
"Gav, je t'aime..."


End file.
